Our Useless Quarrels
by Amakarai
Summary: Just a bunch of quarrels between me and my best guy friend converted into Amuto moments. Nothings sweeter than a foreign romance, ne? More quarels to come


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ in any way.

**~*~**

I looked again at that letter I'd written just a few hours ago (which is right after he told me that his girlfriend broke up with him).

It seemed really cheesy, but truthful and he shall never read this!

'Cause if he did, I'd die.

"Hey, Amu," he greeted, taking a seat next to me.

Crap.

I skimmed at the note for a second and tore out the page from my notebook crumpling it up and preparing to put it in my pocket, but Ikuto noticed and held out his hand for me to give it to him.

Sometimes, he doesn't have to say anything for me to understand what he wants.

I crumpled it up more and hid it behind my back.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching for it, but I kept it away.

"Uhh… secret!" I said in a sing-song voice. He had on a face of disappointment.

"Aww… c'mon. We're friends. And I told you about my problems."

Oh yeah… he was really depressed earlier because of the break up.

Well, you know me.

He wouldn't tell me at first, but I kept on asking if he was okay and eventually got an answer.

"But… it's embarrassing!" I whined.

"That's okay," he said, his hand still out. It's hard for me to stand not letting him have what he wants.

"But still…" I started, looking at him.

"C'mon, Amu. Nothing will change between us," he told me. "I promise."

I wasn't sure if I could trust him on that.

"Umm… it's about you," I started. "When I had a crush on you last year."

"That's okay," he assured. "I promised."

Well… I guess I could let him. He _is_ my friend, after all.

"Alright," I surrendered. I handed him the paper that would be my end.

"I'll read it with my eyes closed," he joked and did so. I chuckled.

Then, he turned it the other way around and looked at the empty side of the page.

I chuckled again, but then he turned it around again and started reading it for real.

I turned around, thinking that I couldn't bear it, but then I turned back around and complained.

"Don't read it here! It's embarrassing!"

Then, an idea must've run through him mind because the next thing he said shocked me.

"No," he said. "You read it to me."

Okay, like _what_?!

Does he _want_ me to die of embarrassment?!

"Wha-… why?" I asked, still in shock.

"Just read it to me."

I looked around me: left, right, front and back.

"Not in here; there's too many people."

And before he could complain, our Journalism teacher entered the classroom.

Thank God!

"You read it to me later, okay?"

…Damn.

**~*~**

It's been a day since I handed it to him, and now, he was right next to me with the note in his hand.

He pulled my desk closer as I let out a slight 'eep.'

He handed it to me.

"Read it," he said.

I'm assuming that he hasn't read this yet, so I regrettably took the letter.

"Just keep in mind that I made this sometime in September or October, okay?"

There was this part that was torn off, so I started off from wherever I could.

"'Why do I feel this way? Why does my heart feel so heavy when you're far away? I know we're just friends, but it's as if I _want_ to be more than that. What's happening to me? Don't tell me that I'm in love, because I know when I am. It's just like that song: 'No chance, no way; I won't say I'm in love.' What makes me like you so much? You've tied for the longest time I've liked a person and I've accepted all your flaws. It's as if you're some kind of irresistible drug-"

"I'm not a drug," he chuckled/interrupted, looking at the paper. I continued.

"I wish that I knew how I feel, but I just don't know. I am **NOT** jealous of your girlfriend. I claim to like your cousin-"

"Which cousin?" He asked. "Romeo?"

"Uhh… yeah," I answered, looking to the side, but I continued nonetheless.

"I claim to like your cousin, but is that all fake? Am I claiming to like him so people won't find out that I like you? I don't think I can hide it anymore, but I pray that God will lead me in the right direction. Yours Truly, Hinamori Amu," I finished.

That was _long_!

I handed it back to him and he asked. "When were you planning on giving me this if I hadn't found it yet?"

Wow. That was unexpected.

"_Maybe_ sometime around fourth year," I replied. We were in second year, right now.

"Fourth year?"

"Yeah."

"Ahh, but I _did_ find it," he smirked.

I giggled. I blushed and looked away, but then decided to add something.

"You're still handsome." I ruffled his hair and smiled softly. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

And before I knew it, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek and walked away.

I let my hand slowly fly up to where he kissed me. I looked at him; how he was already across the room.

I zoned out completely, put my head down and thought about the different kinds of meanings that, that thing could have.

That was all I could think about for the rest of the day.

**~*~**

**Amakarai: **Well, that's it... for now!

**Amu:** Wait... there's _more_?!

**Amakarai: **And this one _actually_ happened to me... about a few days ago!

**Ikuto: **Liar.

**Amakarai: **It's true!

**Amu: **So you're _sure_ you two are only friends?

**Amakarai: **Yeah. Why?

**Rima: **You're in denial.

**Amakarai: **What?! No, I'm not!

**Nagihiko: **Very in denial.

**Rima: **No doubt about it.

**Ikuto: **If it's true, does that mean that this letter still exists?

**Amakarai: **Yeah. Why?

**Amu: **Where is it?

**Amakarai: **He kept it 'as rememberance.' And next one will be... whatever quarrel I remember next/that happens next. For now, Ja ne~!


End file.
